Nashi Dragneel
by ItzAbhinav
Summary: This book is based after the events of the war. In this, Lucy and Natsu start dating and get married. Everything is merry and good until something tragic happened which changed the whole guild.
1. Tragic Wedding

As usual as every night, Lucy was sitting on a chair, reflecting on her day on a letter she usually writes to her mother and stores it in a chest. "Dear Mom….. today I had gone on a really amusing ad…" she continued jotting down her thoughts and lessons of that day. "...Natsu and I were dating for 2 months, after all we both have been through, I have realized my feelings for him. We are gonna be married tomorrow, I am so very excited for this, I lo-" there was a "thud", which instantly alarming Lucy of an external presence in her room, she immediately grabbed the closest thing to her and began slowly began advancing towards her closet with her broom, she could sense a presence lurking around inside the closet, she would try to push open the door with extreme precaution while being highly alert as it could cost her life. Suddenly she gathered enough strength to quickly push the door and was ready to strike, then a dark figure from her dark closet pounced on Lucy slamming her to a wall.

"_NATSU YOU IDIOT!" _screamed Lucy in anger, apparently it was Natsu looking at Lucy in her eyes while being awfully distant. Soon realizing he close he was, she started blushing. "_Na-Na-Natsu?" _she was muttering his name which blushing completely helpless "_Hey Lucy, stop yelling it's me." _whispered Natsu while looking around carefully. "_I don't think you can see me, tomorrow is our wedding idiot! We'll be in trouble if someone finds out especially Erza."_ Natsu then started to smile in a naughty way "_Well you see, I sneaked in here." "What else could I expect from an idiot like you?" Lucy expressed in annoyance. "Anyways, why did you sneak in here?" "Well it's Simple Luce, I love you." _This time Natsu's face was serious, Natsu and Lucy glared eachother in their eyes, their faces started turning right, Lucy slowly rested her arms in Natsu's shoulders, they both kissed.

Instinctively, Natsu got a grip of Lucy and carried her to somewhere comfortable and soft, her bed. They then got naked, started making love, for them both it was a night which was unforgettable for either of them.

It was another fresh day in Mongolia, there was a gleam of light, illuminating the city for another busy but unique day, the markets were filled. The center was as busy as ever.

It was early in the morning, Natsu and Lucy had woke up around the same time. Natsu kissed Lucy and had packed his belongings and had escaped her house without anyone seeing, Lucy then took a bath thinking about her life with Natsu, she even wondered why she was experiencing mild unease in her body, she just thought of it to be insignificant matter so she ignored it and after taking her long steamy bath, she got dressed and then made her way to the guild hall, she was slowly opening the door taking a look inside, then there was a massive confetti outburst, all the girls of the guild hearly welcomed Lucy and were surrounding her. "_Thank you everyone!" _excalaimed Lucy, her heart was filled with happpiness and made her way speaking to everyone who was present there.

"_Hey uh Ezra, what is Natsu up to?" _asked Lucy, "_Probably being an idiot and partying, Gray and the other are with him." _Erza replied.

**Meanwhile**

"_You idiot, how dare you insult my choice.", "That isn't even a choice Gray." _As usual the boys having a brawl as always.

**Fast forward to the Wedding**

Everyone is joyous, active. There were music to spice up the environment, different activities, Reedus set up his art stand drawing the wedding, there are several beverages served, the most happiest in this wedding were Natsu and Lucy. They both get to be with the people who they're in love with for the rest of their lives.

**After the Wedding**

It's official Natsu and Lucy were finally married. They both had an amazing time with all the people around them talking, dancing, singing. Heck Gray and Natsu even started fighting.

Lucy was talking to the guests, suddenly she started feeling the same unease in her stomach, but it was urging to get out, she was gonna vomit, she suddenly rushes to the bathroom, puking in it. A sudden realization strikes to her, the morning unease, now the vomit. She knew it. **She was pregnant**. But isn't it too early to experience those symptoms?

She would wipe her, rinse it with water and soap and would get out, Natsu would be facing her from a distance. "_Lucy, are you okay?" _there was a tense look on his face. "_Nat-Nat-" _the guilds attention was on her "_I'm.." _suddenly a portal would appear behind here, a mysterious women with a dark cloak would grab her neck and would yell "_COME ANY CLOSE AND I'LL SLICE HER THROAT!". _Everyone would be shocked by this situation, slowly the woman would be walking behind nearing the portal. "_No! Don't take her….. Lucy no!" _Natsu was sweating, he was confused, paranoid and most importantly was scared of losing her. "_Leave her damn it!"_

The mysterious women would not stop by Natsu's demand "_Burn down the whole continent Salamander, but you won't find her.". _Natsu started running towards Lucy, then the mysterious woman entered to the other side narrowing it down, Lucy was struck half way. It was only a matter of time till she gets sucked in, "_Lucy I WON'T LET YOU!" _Natsu was using his full strength to hold her at his side, but she was almost sucked in with her face only visible. "_I love you, Natsu!" _She was shedding tears so was Natsu. "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Natsu fell down on his knees, tears were rolling from his face, with all that happened, Natsu raged, which caused a fire to the building, he then went uncontrollable, so he was knocked out by Makarov and put in Magic Handcuffs.

**Note:**

**Hello guys, this is my first fanfic sorry fir the poor wording, I know this is short, next ones I'll try make it 1000 words+**

**Please give your opinion, ideas and other stuff in the coments.**

**And the second chapter will be out soon.**


	2. Time skip

**After 9 months **

Lucy laid restless, on the dungeon floor, delicate. She was chained and imprisoned by the mysterious "group". She would try to get some sleep on the rough, untidy floor, constantly switching sides, one could see visible pain and torture she has been through in the floor. She would slowly go to sleep closing her eyes. All she could see, dream and hear the constant chatter, the chaos in the guild. She had been away from where she belonged just like an animal forced to exit its Natural Habitat. She would be constantly reminiscing about her time in the guild.

She then closes her eyes, an escape from her torment. She would be dreaming about her being with Natsu, placing her hands on her stomach, feeling the kicks of the baby in her belly. It would be abrupted by her waking up to something. **Her water broke**. She would then she would calmly yet panicky in the inside, would lay down. After some time she would suddenly start screaming as the pain would keep on increasing, the vigilante guards realized what was up and called the nurse into the dungeon. She held Lucy's hand and guided her on what to do. Lucy obediently followed the nurse's advice as Lucy doesn't want to experience more pain. As the baby was halfway through, Lucy started to shed tears as the pain worsened.

Then slowly the pain reduced, and finally disappeared. She would hear the voice of an infant child, the nurse would put the child in an unhygienic cradle and would leave the guards. Lucy would go the child, **it was a girl**. Lucy would go near her, give her a slight kiss on the forehead and would say "_No matter what, I'm there with you. As you are a girl, I will name you 'Nashi' 'Nashi Dragneel' " _The bonding scene would be abruptly interrupted by a loud thud in the background, there would be a person, with their masked identity, accompanied by two guards with a container, Lucy had realized why they were here, she immediately went defensive "_Please, don't take her, she's only what I have here…." _The mysterious individual would slowly walk towards Lucy, but Lucy would just stand rigid in the position reluctant to move. She would go to Lucy, hold her throat, smashing her to a wall, strangling. "_You know, killing you would be a lot easier, but where is the fun?" _The mysterious feminine person would say as she continues strangling her, then she would drop her down on the floor, stomping her face, and grabbing neck again and throwing her against the wall. Lucy would be helpless watching her kid being taken away. "_Don't worry this Nasty creature will be back to you soon." _said the mysterious individual. Lucy was relieved by what she said, but was worried about what they might do to her precious daughter.

It was waiting for Nashi to come back, and after a whole day of waiting, the guards, came it and put Nashi in her unhygienic cradle, Lucy would take her up in her arms, Lucy would slowly start to shed tears of both mixture of happiness and sadness. She would be determined to give her daughter a happy life.

**In the Guild hall**

By the disappearance of Lucy, fairy tail has lost what it makes it unique. It has been an inactive guild, filled with grief of losing a loved member. The one most affected was the husband of the blonde mage, when she first disappeared, Natsu flew into rage, he was about to unleash his demonic powers, but it got prevented My the wise master.

Laughter, fights and fun in the group reduced drastically. Natsu became depressed but continued training as he hoped to one day find Lucy and could prevent the same thing happening to others he so dearly cared about. Over the months, the color of his flames started turning orange, **the flames of guilt**. He beared the guilt all by himself.

**Current Day**

"_Master Makarov!" _yelled a blonde mage and His partner, they both had two cats behind them Lector and Fro. "_Sting, Rouge! What brings you here?" _questioned Makarov. "_Well you see. We would like to know if you are participating in this year's Grand Magic Games?". _Makarov replied "_About the incident 9 months ago, our guild is still recovering. This would help us get back so why not. We are." "Great then!" _replied Rouge, but Sting came closer asked Makarov in a low voice "_What about Lucy, do you need any help? If so ask us." "Well she's still not found. Thanks for asking." _Makarov got up to the stage and called for a group meeting to select the members to join the games. "_Alright, So I have selected some members for the grand magic games and they are, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Laxus And Natsu." "No." replied Natsu in utter coldness. "A-Alright then." _Makarov continued "_We will add Wendy Marvel instead" _everyone we're shocked by Natsu's unpredictable response for saying no. Then they all moved on, "_Man Natsu's changed." "That was cold." "Wow…" "How could he!" _there was chatter going around then suddenly Happy and Charala got a lacrima which was supposedly placed outside of the guildhall.

First the master looked into it and he got angry. He was furious, he then ordered Natsu to be chained by Magic cuffs. "_Grandpa let me go what's this!?" _He would be yelling his throat out. The guild would gather around. The master would then play the lacrima, there was a message. A video type in fact. It was a video of Lucy getting tortured by the guards. Everyone were shocked, then suddenly, there was a huge amount of magic surge located in the guild hall itself. All the things were floating, then the things started to burn. Everyone's attention diverted to Natsu. He was furious. His flames reached out to the cuffs and vaporized them. He would be slowly making his way towards the opening, his eyes would have a shade of black. His powers pressure would be felt all around Mongolia, "_Natsu wa- wait!" _Makarov would obstruct his path and would be explaining him "_We still don't know where she is." _but Natsu wouldn't seem to care, he would be filled with rage and unparalleled fury. As everyone realized what was happening, everyone in the guild surrounded him and tried to convince him to not go in a death operation as no one knew where she is. Everyone would be talking and chatting about him, they would be telling him not to go. Slowly the sounds would start to irritate and agitate Natsu. He would take one step back "_MOVE!" _everyone would heed his command cautiously stepping aside. Natsu would then burst through the walls.


	3. Grand Magic Games

**After 8 years**

**Edit: I made a mistake and have corrected it . Couples and their kids will be shown in next chapter. **

The desperate search for Lucy never stopped. There were posters set up, people were requested, inquired about her. Natsu had flew into rage after watching his love, terribly beaten and tortured, he had left the guild hall and came back after a couple days just roughed up and completely exhausted with no luck and hope of finding the whereabouts of Lucy.

Fairy tail took part in the Grand Magic Games, the winners were switching everytime and were never same, once it was Lamina Scale, once Sabertooth and even Fairy tail. But Natsu observed all the games, though not participating in all of them. Everyone was starting to get over with the grief.

**Current day [after 8 years]**

"Sabertooth wins! -Kabo!" Mr. Kabo as famous for being the mascot of the Grand Magic Games, was announcing the winner. "_Damn, we'll get them next time." _said Gajeel, Goulding his arms and facing sidewards. "_Damn it!" _exclaimed Gray with annoyance, "_You guys, don't worry. You may get it next time." _said Minerva walking towards the trophy. Watching everything from the audience section were the three exceeds, Happy explained "_Aw, we could have won. Just needed 2 more points." "Well it was a close one." _said Lily. "_Stop ranting, you guys." _responded charala with slight annoyance in her tone. Happy would turn behind looking at Natsu, "_Natsu….."._

"_We nailed it this time." _said Lector, "_Fro thinks so too." _responded Fro with his classic phrase. "_Don't worry Gajeel-kun. We will let you have it next time." _said Rouge trying to piss Gajeel a bit. "_You little." _replies Gajeel with irritation on his face.

There would be an abrupt interruption of guards yelling and chasing a little girl running towards the stadium, the attention of the stadium would be diverted to the little girl who crashed into the stadium. "_Stop you little run!" "Catch her!" _The guards would be yelling their throat off, suddenly the girl would turn around and jump and unexpectedly kick the guards knocking them out. Sting would approach her and would bend down "_This isn't a place for kids, and I'm surprised how you did this all. You must have some courage. Now tell me, what made you crash in?". She would reply "I want to fight the Salamander." "Eh? A little girl wants to fight the salamander?" _Sting would fall down with laughter and would get up. "_You!" The mysterious girl would_ take a position, ready to punch Sting, Sting would obverse her and would take a defensive stance, "_Okay girl, let's see wh-" she would lit her arms with a tremoundous amount of fire and would punch Sting, the impact sent his a handful miles back. _Sting would be standing surprised on how she could do that.

She would yell to reach out to the audience "_Salamander! I challenge you. Come down!"Suddenly a figure from the crowned would jump in front of the mysterious girl. "You want to fight the Salamander huh?" _The mysterious figure would grab on his cloak and take it out, it would be Natsu "_Now here is your chance." _He would start powering up, the stadium would start heating up, people would started feeling his pressure around. "You're an interesting one."

**The fight**

Natsu would out on his smug face, take a fighting stance "_Come at me little girl." _She would take a charging stance, and would charge at Natsu with her burning flaming iron fists, she would propel by using a leg. She would punch Natsu Which surprising would punch so that he would be pushed to great lengths. "_You really are something." _

Gray and Gajeel would be shocked. Gray said "_Her eyes...they remind me of someone." _Gajeel would nod and reply. "_Her hair is identical to Natsu."_

Natsu and the girl would be exchanging blows, the girl would jump up dodging Natsu's direct punch, trying to land a drop kick which would surprisingly hit Natsu, they both would jump back. Natsu would exclaim with excitement "_You really have got something you little runt. Handle this!" _He would take a deep breath, power up, the flames of rebuke, "_Roar of the!" _He would take a stance powering up, the magma in his belly would be urging to get out. "_Natsu idiot she's a little gi-" _Gray would be late. "_Fire Dragon!" He would send a gigantic blast towards here covering a lot of area. Soon a massive exploision would take place in the center of the stadium. "Idiot! She's a girl" _said Gray hurting over to save her, suddenly, there would be a faint voice from the flames, sounded like eating, "_You know for such really strong flames…" _she would eat the flames in one swoop taking a stance, "_...the taste really sucks. Natsu and the whole stadium would be shocked "How coul-" she would spread her legs, accumulating all the flames in her mouth, "Roar of the….". All the guild members would be stunned especially Makarov. "...fire dragon!" _Th strong flames with doubled force, would launch directly from her mouth, covering three-fourth of the stadium.

After an awkward silence from the ground, suddenly the stadium would be in chaos, people would be cheering all over. Then his royal majesty, the king of Fiore and his daughter would decend. The king said "_Little girl. You fought so brave with the Salamander himself, tell me who are you?" _Meanwhile, Natsu would get up crippling, Gajeel would offer him a hand and pick him up, "_How could she do that?". _Gray's Mind was boggled up, The girl's salmon hair, her eyes resembling Lucy, the structure of her teeth, and her Drsgon Slayer Magic, this could only have meant one thing. "_My Name is…." _That girl is.. "_Nashi Dragneel! Daughter of The Salamander!"_


	4. Welcome Home!

The whole stadium fell into deep silence after the statement was delivered by the girl called "Nashi". After a few deep moments, the whole stadium was in chaos, cheering for the little dragon slayer. Natsu's face was frozen with surprise, he fell on his knees. All his memories of him and Lucy flashed in front of him. Natsu got himself together, slowly walking towards Nashi, he approached her, bending down to her height, his eyes would be filled with fiery rage, "_Where is Lucy…" _Nashi replied "_Well.." _stammering with her words, "_She is Uh-Uh..". "SHUT UP! AND TELL ME WHERE LUCY IS! YOU GET ME!?"_ Nashi would try holding back but she would burst out into tears, Natsu would realize what he had done, he had scared the girl, suddenly a giant hand would come down upon Natsu smashing him to the ground. "_Natsu! You idiot is that the way you treat a little girl!?". _The whole stadium would be puzzled by what was happening, Makarov would hold Natsu down and request the king to arrange departure immediately.

While slammed on the ground by Makarov, Natsu would realize that Lucy was trying to tell that she was pregnant, he would blame himself for not realizing that. He would feel horrified imagining what they did to Lucy and his daughter. He looked at her smooth salmon hair, just like his, to him she was beautiful. He would add another reason to hate himself.

**Guildhall **

Unlike everytime the guildhall wouldn't be filled with liveliness. Most of the guild members would be crowding at the bar surrounding Nashi, she would be sitting on the table top, holding a mug of cold water. "_Now child…." _Makarov would say sitting beside her "_How did you escape." _Nashi said "_Well there was this weak part of a wall and my Mom weakened it slowly over the year, after that she let me out and told me to go to Fairy tail and live with my dad.". _Makarov would take some time to think and would continue "_Well, do you know where that place is?" _Nashi nods "_It's is in the Northen part of Ishgar, the whole place changes location in that region and is invisible. After a year the place for a day comes in contact with the outside to absorb magical power." _

While all this was going on Natsu was furious but he was controlling his anger. The new generation of the kids would just be sitting on the table whispering to eachother, with regards to the serious situation, Storm Fullbuster said "_Hey Gale, what do you think is happening there." _Gale would nod negatively "_No Idea."._

Soon Makarov would yell at Natsu "_Natsu! She's your daughter. You're living with her." _He would turn to Nashi "_Are you okay with that?" _Nashi would nod positively wanting to meet her dad more. Natsu said in annoyance "_Fine, whatever.." _

**At Natsu's House **

"_Hey kid...you'll sleep here." _Natsu said. "_O-Okay.." _she was a bit unhappy with Natsu's descision, she wanted to sleep beside him. But she obeyed. She got on her cot, he was bouncing on it as it was fluffy, in the dungeon she only slept on the cruel floor. Soon the lights were off in the house, Natsu was fast asleep snoring unlike every other night where he didn't get to sleep, somethings have changed, Nashi has.

Nashi tilted right saw her father in deep sleep snoring loud, she giggled to her self. The both slept.

"_Natsu! Natsu!" _Those were the screams of Lucy, Natsu could hear them, his heart skipped a beat and he start running as he saw her. She would be fallen, bruised and scarred. "_Lucy!" _He would yell with his throat gone. "_Natsu!" _she would yell back

The dream would be abruptly cut of as a bucket of water would be splashed on Natsu's face, wetting his pillow. "_Happy!" _He would yell at Happy for doing that, "_Natsu look!" _Happy would point to Nashi, there would be steam coming from her body, Natsu would throw his blancket away and would rush to Nashi, pick her up and look at Happy "_WE NEED TO GO TO THE GUILDHALL!". Natsu would start thrusting himself in the air by using his flames and would go max speed._

_He would barge into the guild hall with holding Nashi in his hands, "Wendy! Help" _Wendy would be in a haste and would ready the equipment, she would make Nashi sleep on the infirmary bed and would start analyzing what's the fault with her body. She got up and told Natsu "_Your flames were to much for her, her body's heat is moving inside hence her body is being frozen to…death.." _Natsu would be puzzled, what would Lucy do in his position, he quickly held Nashi in his hands slowly warming his hands. The heat from his body would flowing through Nashi, quickly the concentration would be in a balanced state, he would then put her on the bed firmly. Wendy would close her eyes concentrate her mana analysing Nashi's medical situation, then Wendy would sigh signaling a big relief "_She'll be fine, she is just unconscious, just needs some time to wake up." _Natsu would be ultimately relived.

Natsu would be staying with her for the whole time, he would would sleep on the chair looking after her for all the time she would be recovering, Natsu would be feeding her himself. At nights he would make sure that she would be okay.

After 5 days, Nashi's body temperature would be regulated to normal levels. She would open her eyes but quickly close it due to the array of bright light flashing into her giving her temporary blindness. Slowly she would start adjusting to the light finally opening her light and looking sidewards as she would see Natsu putting his head on the bed sleeping while sitting. She would smile at Natsu, then suddenly Natsu would wake up yawning. He would then look at Nashi "_Thank Goodness you're okay." _He would sigh in relief smiling at Nashi this time this was a real genuine smile unlike the times where he always faked a smile in front of people.


	5. 1 Month time skip

Nashi and Natsu were desperatly waiting for the day to start living with Lucy again, Nashi had learn many other moves like Talon of the fire dragon. Gray and Storm went on a trip to the icy mountains for training Storm's body for cold resistance and devil slayer magic. Erza Jellal And their kid Ella went on a mission the other kids are just training with their parents.

Lucy is still being tortured day by day, but she is at peace finding out that her daughter hasn't got to suffer the same fate as her, sleeping alone on the cold harsh floor, being alone recollecting memories.

Levy and Gale are working on finding out it's co-ordinates and preparing a plan. The guild finally has hope for getting back a long lost member.

**Note: My exams are just over and this is all I could do. This chapter is just 3 paragraphs and gives and overview of what's to come for the final chapter of the story. But I am taking a break for a bit and the final chapter will be released next month. (No one probably cares about my shitty fanfic anyways.)**


	6. The battle begins

**Note: I wanted to make this a finale but guess my imagination's big for this one. You can expect 2 more chapters max.**

An odd atmosphere would be filling in the guild hall, unlike every other time, the chores and the fights would be put off and all the guild would be staring at their Master, Natsu would be leaning against the counter, looking at Makarov as Nashi would be sipping water from a jug, quickly she would roughly put it down on the counter, breaking the silence by Natsu "_Gramps, I think it's time."_ Makarov would signal Levy, who hands him a paper. "_Everyone," _Makarov would boost himself to the second floor, coughing once "_Operation to save Lucy, COMMENCES!" _the whole guild would be cheering for the mission pointing above. Natsu look at Nashi smiling and putting his hand through her hair "_It's okay, she'll be here soon." _Looking at Natsu she would smile back at him with trust.

As the new day began, the whole guild began marching towards their destination, they were being lead by Levy who designed the map to save Lucy. Makarov had decided that the kids would be left in the guild hall, who made a desicsion to keep Romeo in charge of them. As usual Erza brought along her gigantic luggage, taking up a lot of space. There were a few unnoticed wiggles in the luggage, it was Nashi, she had secretly covered her scent and was hiding in the luggage unnoticed from others.

**After a few days of traveling**

The camp fire would be at it's peak, with some semi-roaster fish, the guild members would be eating fish which they caught a day before. "_We're just a few miles away, we will be able to reach it by tomorrow." _say Levy tapping the paper stylishly with her forefinger showing it to Erza "_I see," she turns towards all "Everyone! We will be resting here for the night" _The whole guild was busy setting up tents. Erza's luggage was relatively close to the left over roasted fishes. She was hungry from a few days, she would stretch out her small hands, an attempt to grab it to satisfy her little tummy.

But alas, she would collapse taking the luggage with her, off balance and would fall off. The Who,enguild turned their attention to Nashi Would was sitting on top of the heap of luggage eating roasted fish. There was a moment of silence in the camp "_HUUH!?" _Everyone was surprised looking at her as she clearly shouldn't have been here, Natsu would just come out of his tent yawning, his eyes are still blurry, but they cleared out after he saw Nashi "_Oi, Nashi why are you here!?_" He went rushing towards "_Well, it was boring...and Romeo-kun didn't notice me for a moment and I ran away." _Natsu would sigh "_You know this would be a dangerous mission?" _She would spit out a thorn, throwing the rod asisde, and wiping herself "_Ofcourse I did." _Then Gray, Erza joined "_I think you need to go back." "That's right." _Nashi's face would be dimmed by her expression, Natsu would bend down matching her height "_What's wrong?" _then tears would start rolling down her check and she would fall on Natsu's shoulder and start crying on him "_I w-want to see mom again, and as am scared to lose you t-too.." _then he would put arms around her, "_It's alright, your mom and I will be back safe and sound." _

**The next morning **

Natsu was out of his tent yawning, who was instantly pushed down by the dark-haired ice Make mage, "_You didn't let me sleep well, you snored so loud that it was audible to the next tent." "So what about it?" _Natsu replied jumping up pushing him back and they began fighting. Erza was looking at them from the distance, realizing that they are incorrigible sighing, turning to Levy "_So you got it's exact location?" "Suppose so.." _Levy replied, pulling a inked-feather out of her back writing it on a paper, and then blowing it off, turning back "_Everyone Gather up!" _Levy signaled the group, Natsu and Gray stopped fighting, all gathered. "_Fried," Levy took out a paper giving it to him, he wrote some enchantments and made it as a quadrilateral "Here." _Then Levy used her magic, wrote the words "_Expand", there was a bring light gushing out of the two enchants colliding, then Fried's enchantments exapnaded as a gigantic square, covering a gigantic portion of the area._

_Slowly a building began to materialize right in front of them, slowly being arranged atom by atom, bit by bit making a gigantic structure._

There would be a hectic in the building, as all shoulders would be running amuck, the mysterious figure with a feminish voice would comment "_So guess your friends are finally here to get you." _She would look at Lucy who was chained, she walked at her in a magestic way bending down holding her chin "_I'll Kill Them all"_

**After the building emerges**

The doors open, into a horde of armed spiders equipped with a rage of weaponry like shields and spears, taking a strategic formation in files and columns. Then there would be a huge scream and chorus of people rushing the building, it was charged by a flaming hole head with a little girl whose appearance is like him. Then soon after a gigantic collision happens at the center, causing huge mana blasts and elemental attacks, all the top S-CLASS mages had joined the fight, using their lowly attacks which suit the henchmen, then suddenly, the girl in a cloak jumps down on the field causing a cease-fire between the two groups "_Natsu Dragneel….." _she mutters while Natsu is furious remembering the scene of his wedding where his bride got abducted by this same figure "_I challenge you to a 1 on 1 fight!", _she would remove her cloak and show her face, she would be a young beautiful woman mostly in her 20's with a black hair and a docile demour. Natsu _holds a part of his scarf pushing it back, then he would stretch his rear leg, preparing for a combat "Alright….. I agree to fight" then she takes a dark smile, "In fact you're the one I should burn." he would use his rear leg to propel himself towards her with an iron fist of the flame dragon, his eyes would be burning with fury and rage and he would pack his Adrenalin boost in his punch._

He would just punch her with all his might , but there would be a white spark with cane around his hand which would open into an empty space of vast white nothing, she uses spartial magic, the punch would be relocated towards himself which would send him miles backwards, …. moments passed and suddenly there would be a burst of flames and Natsu would be right back at the woman trying to hit her with maximum speed but the woman would be evading those by using spartial magic "_It's no use.." _she would then retaliate by giving him a kick which would propel him miles back, then she would start creating portals all around him entering and exiting them, trying to taunt him and intrigue him. But then Natsu would do something so unbelievable, ….close his eyes….. he would then take a deep breath, then he would unexpected turn towards a portal heading towards it and kicking a potential target who is heading out, it happened so fast, the spartial user could not take in what happened, then Natsu's leg fires up generating a incredible amount of heat, "_Talon of….." _his leg would get a direct hit on the spartial user's face then the fire would expand generating more and more heat "_the flaming dragon!" _He would scream at the top of his lungs, boosting her through and smashing her checks to the side of a rock, making her collapse. All the members would be shocked on how he did that, then he would explain "_Whenever you use these portals, it generates a shock wave around it, and the concentration of your smell increases in that area.."_ he would take his index finger rubbing the down part of his nose "_I linked all my sense together, which required immense training but pulled it off". "How can an idiot like him create a plan.." _he would murmur to Gray who responded "_I have no idea, guess some kind of training." _Then Jellal interrupted them by stating "_It's not that Natsu only trained to achieve this, it was his motivation of not letting it happen to any of us.. he trained not only his body but his mind."._

The enemy soilders would be watching in horror looking at their general lay waste.

There pull be some rumbling on the ground, a few seconds later, Natsu Turing back seeing the face of the woman who he payed waste, he was smiling cunningly, her mana skyrocketed and her eyes became red having a black symbol on them, she had a secondary magic. She started to laugh tyrannically and would say "_I'll kill you, for mother's sake.."_


	7. Author's note

p id="docs-internal-guid-cd0b94ed-7fff-16da-e3b8-8dd21c8a62fe" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey guys, I was suffering from a high fever, but now it's good and I have vacations. Expect more from the Nashi series now ;-)/span/p 


	8. The battle

"_I'll kill you for mother" _she would say with a demonic smile, her eyes would change in colors as her eye lids would glow in red, she would slowly turn her face towards Natsu, "_Damn you…" _Natsu would murmur it to himself as he would take a step towards her and suddenly The Whole environment would turn red for a fraction of second and Natsu would feel a shrill Of fear growing down through him as her speed, it was instantaneous, it just feel like not even a second had passed and there she was behind him "_Ho-w" _she would raise her right leg with force applying the transferred force on his face, sending him way back colliding with a rock, he would slowly lift his head up, the same thing would happen the environment would turn red for a split second and she would instantly be in front of him, she would stretch her arms towards him, holding his chin up with her middle finger "_Did I not say?" _she would then smash his face with her palm into the ground "_I'll kill them all…."_

She would drag him and throw his around, "_What will you do now dragon man?" _the rubble on Natsu's face would fall off and he would slowly try to get back on his legs "_Damn it!" _she would then land a kick on his face launching him back. "_What will your friends think when they see their key fighters cripple before me?". _

"_Dad!" _Nashi began running towards Natsu only to be stooped by Gray "_You probably shouldn't go there." _Nashi would turn back looking at the iron grip Gray has on her, she then would look at his face with anguish and despair "_But…."_ Gray broke her sentence and continued "_I have a sense that he knows what he's doing." _He released her "_So trust him." _She would then subtly nod and look at the fight.

She kicked Natsu back after lifting him up, "_Why you!?" _Natsu would growl in anger as she instantly teleported behind him and held his hair and pulled it, then made him kneel she then turned to the guild members "Pathetic!" then suddenly she would hear something from Natsu "_Not yet."_ in that second Natsu would release a fierce counter attack on her launching her back "_How could he!" _she would instantly get up and Natsu wasted no time and created a flaming sphere around him, a second later she would used her ability or whatever it is to instantly teleport. The next instant she would be launched back, appeared to be roasted and burnt as her clothes would fall off.

"_How did he do it?" "She was faster than light!" _These were some of the words from the group, the enemy soldiers were surprised by her defeat and were pushed to the depths of despair. "_It was simple really!" He continued "I saw some birds and after she teleported those birds where farther than they were.". "That does not conclude anything." _in union said Jet and Droy, "_Not really." _Natsu would take his finger and rub it on his nose "_I realized that she actually does not teleport instantly but…" _he would look at the fallen foe "_..it takes away your sensation of time." _then he would lift his right leg and place it on a rock "_I created an expanding flaming orb around which took shape of a dragon which charged at her." _He would continue "_She could stop my sensation but she couldn't stop the flames." _

"_He used his brain twice now!" The whole guild chord in unison. _Suddenly the whole focus of the guild would fall on the mysterious woman, slowly starting to laugh, the pitch of the voice increased rapidly. "_You might have beaten me, but you won't beat her!"_

The stillness of the air and it's rhythm completely changed, Natsu slowly tilted his head towards the woman, "_Hey, weren't you the one who kidnapped Lucy?" _the woman stammered "_I-I am s-so what?" _she would say in a weak voice. She realized that she made a grave mistake admitting her felony as suddenly the temperature of the surroundings would spike up and the magical pressure was felt by all, the fear would breeeze through her spine and Natsu took step by step towards her, each step instilling fear in her, "_I'll kill you." _But then Nashi wouldncome amd hug him, which which slowly calm him down and he would hug her back "_I'm sorry.." _

In a great distance at the enemy HQ's window, "_I feel it till here, must be the power of the Salamander" _a another mysterious figure would pick up her staff and commanded one of her troops "_Launch it." _

**Note: So Uh I had vacations but I had to write retest so I had to study for that. [I was absent didn't fail lmao.] **

**But one thing I can say is the next chapter will be good. And the next next one will be epic.**

**Look forward ;-)**


	9. The struggle of dominance

**Hey guys! Been long time? **

**So uh, I know I made you wait but here it is. The next chapter will be done by mostly next week. This series is still running and I plan to continue it! **

**For advice and sugggestions please tweet at me AbhiPochampally**

**And I'll be sending sneak peaks for chapters there ;-)**

**There you go! enjoy the chapter guys!**

"_Launch it." _she order her henchmen, as they obeyed obediently to her authority and hurried and went to a dark room, with vines creeping on the old duengon rocks, growing wildly as much space they take, they vines died of inadequate supply of the sun's light and slowly died. One of the henchmen took a torch and used magic to lit it up. The light illuminated the room, which had been dim for years altogether, there existed a humongous lever, which the two men held from both directions. They applied tremoundus amount of force to push the lever down.

**On field**

Natsu felt the tremors in the ground as Nashi gripped him tightly, Laxus walked forward to see what caused the gigantic tremor and with a surprised face saw Natsu and said "_They're coming."_

The clear crystal stratosphere was filled with flying machines, an unpleasant tune buzzes through the ear of the people, charging laser like projectiles aiming it directly to the guild members, "_Juvia now!" _Gray looks at her as she stretches her arms in a horizontal way "_Yes, dear! Water Magic : The five pillars!" there were 5 pillars all covering the guild and Gray put his hand on the ground freezing the ice providing a solid core and a base for a defensive formation, all the projectiles hit the defense and tore it apart but still failed to penetrate through the ice. _

Erza yelled "_Everyone, hold them off for sometime! I have a plan!" _Everyone obeys Erza and defends their position The Lightning Squad is protecting Erza and Alzack

and Bisca get on Jupiter, loading it to use it on a later time whereas Squad Levy, is holding back the morale ridden land troops as they can't do much for air. The Dragon Slayer launched themselves into the air and floating taking down the flying machines.

The machines were not piloted by anyone and seemed auto-piloted by machine, yet as smooth as a man, they were just objects which closely resemble a boomerang but the grayish-pale skin differentiates them, they seem to have all their parts in their insides, though they're not really complex looking, but some mastermind must've designed these complex bounded beasts.

Erza's plan was finally ready as everyone awaited her commands as she finally signaled "_Here it comes!" _as thousands of swords materialize and took aim at the enemy in the still air and as the swords charge at the airships they're charged with mana to hurt the somewhat mana enchanted airship. The swords accelerated towards the jets, but then the swords suddenly pause as a mysterious woman woman walked towards the fray.

"_Impossible." _Erza stumbled, taking a step back, then takes a grip of her hands as the swords fall apart when the woman hits the weird staff she is holding. Everyone faces showed the signs of despair as clearly they have lost dominance on the battle as the enemy has superior air power compared to nul air resistance of Fairy tail.

The woman walking towards the battle, appears to be somewhere 50's, with an aggorant face when one is assured of their victory, her hair is a mixture of red-blonde with curly stripes, she wore a gothic looking attire which suited for more of a cultist.

"_How feeble, you are." _ the woman looks at the other fallen enemy which could 'stop time' "_You are disowned by me. What shame have you brought!" _she glared insptensly af her 'daughter' as she crawled up to her legs "_Mother! Please forgive me! I'll tea- _the mysterious lady points a finger at the fallen warrior, "_DIE! I have no need for you!" "No moth- _a thin but deadly beam of mana Pericles brutally through her head destroying her brain and other vital organs.

Natsu propagates himself towards attacking radius to the woman "_How could you!?"_

Natsu would take a dead breath, load up the magma inside his belly and the heat in his lungs "_Roar of the fire dragon!" And the gust of fire would storm upon on the woman but the fire would suddenly stop, as if time itself crashed and froze in the exact time. _

The fire would disperse behind the woman in narrow streams just like a mighty river collapsing into tributaries, no one could understand the exotic mana this woman or should say a beast possessed.

"_How is this possible?" _Natsu mutters as he take a step back_, "We clearly dominate you insects, by land and by air. There is nothing you can do." _just as everybody lost their hopes of winning, a new presence entered the battle field, the presence just teleported to become the savior of Fairy Tail, that person was none other than Mest. "_Air Domination?" _He cranked up a sinister smile on his face "_I don't think so!" _as he yelled there would be a huge beam of mana striking the planes of the enemy, destroying half of them, the origin of the beam traced to no other than a gigantic flying entity, **THE MAGIC BOMBER CHRISTIANA**


	10. 2020 March Note

Even if one person wants it, I will complete the story [2020/March]


	11. Note

So I've ditched this project and moved to a new next gen one, you can check it out https//s/13602523/1/Fairy-Tail-Next-Generation-Twice-Upon-a-time

Also discord link for us next gen stans https/discord.gg/vpbvJ4y


End file.
